Questions
by JustAnotherStudent
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is captured and taken to headquaters what happens? Slash Harry/Draco


"Mr Malfoy you will answer us truthfully before we are forced to using truth serum on you

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Harry Potter and have never claimed to. WARNING- THIS CONTAINS SLASH! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Please review and I'll love you forever

Interrogations will out the truth 

_Chapter One_

"Mr Malfoy you will answer us truthfully before we are forced to using truth serum on you." Dumboldor demanded the young Malfoy air sternly glaring at the blonde head sat on the chair in front of him. Draco Malfoy had been taken from the manor at Christmas and then placed at Grimrawd place to be interrogated.

"Which side do you follow?" Professor Dumboldor asked.

"I follow the side of the light," Draco answered unfazed.

"Why?" Minerva McGonagall wondered out loud.

"I won't tell you." Draco insisted loudly and firmly. By now an audience had long since gathered. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Albus, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all in the room as Severus poured a small amount of truth potion down the blonde's throat.

"I will ask again, why do you fight for the light side?" The young Malfoy struggled not to answer for a moment before it became unavoidable. "The dark lord wishes to harm my lover and I wish he would die at my hand painfully because of it." The dark prince all but spat out. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in horror of the next question that came off of his godfather, Sirius Blacks tongue.

"Who is your lover?" Sirius asked. Malfoy held his mouth firmly closed turning slightly purple at the lack of oxygen he was receiving.

"Yer Malfoy." Fred started.

"Just who would," George continued.

"Even think," Fred picked up.

"Of dating" George joined in.

"YOU?" they said chiming in at the end. Draco managed to keep his lips pressed together for a while until he started to look as if he was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. His lips parted and he gasped at he breathed in the oxygen he desperately needed.

"H.., H.., Harry.., H.., Harry P.., Potter." Draco stuttered out the words puncturing the deadly quiet of the room.

"Severus are you sure you brewed that potion correctly?" Arthur, Sirius and Remus asked at the same time.

"Harry?" The rest of the room asked carefully looking at said teen. Harry cringed inwardly as he stuttered a reply.

"Um. Well you see.., I.., we.., what I mean is… yer.., kind of.., I love him.., and he loves me.., and we have sex.., and all that .., so .., I guess so.., but just.., remember .., it's my.., our.., choice and.., I'll still love him even if you all swear to.., never talk.., or.., see me again." Harry stuttered inching closer to Draco till he could hold his lovers hand and fell that at least Draco was there for him. A smile grazed his lips as Fred and George cheered out that they knew he was gay and got both Ginny and Hermione to hand over a galleon. Remus inwardly cheered and got ten galleons off of Sirius.

"Ha, told you." Remus said out loud.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Asked Ron in a hurt voice.

"What did you say just last week about Dray?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember." Ron said strait away.

"Hermione do you remember?" Harry prompted.

"Ron said he 'wished that slimy snake would just crawl out of the pit and die or at least have the decency to stand close enough to you-know-who that when Harry kills him he'll wipe out that git too. And finally the world will be as close to perfect as humanly possible.'" Hermione answered in a perfect impression of her boyfriend.

"See why I didn't tell you about me and Dray?" Harry explained Ron muttered a reply than no one could hear but accepted anyway.

The familiar way Harry said Dray rang a certain way that prompted the next question. Hermione was the one to ask it.

"How long have you two been.., together?" She asked gently.

"Umm.., err.., about a year and a half?" Harry said uncertainly.

"It's been three years you idiot." Draco scolded.

"Three years? Three years? And you didn't tell me once!" Sirius asked astonished everyone nodded in agreement.

"And here I thought you couldn't keep anything a secret for long." Draco laughed at his visibly uncomfortable boyfriend.

"No Dray that's just you." Harry assured.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you think that we would abandon you because of your choice of boyfriend! We are your family no matter how dysfunctional!" Molly Weasly yelled out at the dark haired famous teen that looked even more uncomfortable after these words were spoken out loud.

"I.., well umm yer.., I'm sorry." Harry stuttered a very poor apology.

"Oh Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yep?" Asked Harry looking at his boyfriend cautiously.

"Can we go and sit somewhere that doesn't involve wooden chairs? My bums going to sleep." Draco explained. Everyone laughed as the blonde got up and walked out of the room rubbing his backside. By the time dinner was ready everyone could see the two new 'official' dating couple, fast asleep curled around each other on the large old dusty sofa that lay in the front room. Harry's back lent against the back of the sofa while Draco was pressed to his front. His head tucked under Harry's chin, Harry's arm lay tightly around Draco's waist.

_Chapter Two_

"Harry! Mr Malfoy! Dinner's ready." Molly Weasly shouted into the room only succeeding in waking Harry up while Draco continued to sleep in his lover's arms.

"Drake, Draco, wake up." Harry whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"'m sleepy." Draco slurred burying his head into Harry's tee-shirt.

"Dray please it's time for dinner." His boyfriend just shook his head.

"Fine but I'm sleepin' with you tonight." Draco said smiling up a Harry.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said planting a firm kiss on Draco's full pink lips, wanting to go further but not daring to with his surrogate family in the next room. Draco however either didn't mind or completely forgot where they were.

Draco pulled Harry down toward him so Harry was forced to straddle his boyfriend. Draco's lips pressed on top of Harry's, nibbling his boyfriend bottom lip gently, at that moment they both lost thought of anything but each other and let them selves be consumed by their bodies intimately touching.

Harry's tongue swept over Draco's lips silently begging for entrance what he got in return was a loud groan and Draco shoving his own tongue in Harry's mouth. Hands ran themselves over and under each others clothing. Harry's hand buried themselves into Draco's normally neat hair while Draco's hands played at the base of Harry's neck lacing them in the hair that rested there. Draco and Harry's tongues fought for dominance for another five minuets before they got bored with just kissing each others lips and started, sucking, biting and teasing each other by attacking each others necks.

Harry left a trail of kissed up Draco's neck sucking on his boyfriend's earlobe and biting gently on the delicate flesh around Draco's jaw. Lips returned to each other hungrily both boy's gasped when two sets of equally hard shaft's bumped into each other. It was at that moment that Molly Weasly chose to step into the room emitting a loud scream of shock that send everyone running toward the noise.

That was worse than the effect of a cold shower and both boys sprung apart looking deeply embarrassed and ashamed with them selves. Harry pulled down his tee-shirt that had ridden up and tried to smooth out his hair while looking at the ground sheepishly. Draco tried to look up but found himself looking at a pair of eye's that reminded him of his mother. A hand went up to his hair trying to smooth it down a bit.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked racing into the room followed by the rest of the houses occupants.

"Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, What do you think you were doing?" Molly screeched.

"Well um.., we were.., well you know.., umm.., and.., err?" Harry said stuttering and pausing every few words.

"Harry?" Arthur asked kindly as Harry turned red.

"I'll tell you what they were doing" Continued Molly loudly causing everyone to flinch. "They were about to…to…" Molly screeching was interrupted by Fred and George who decided that they should answer what their mother was about to say.

"Have sex." They said together

"We were not! Not with you lot just in the other room and on this dusty thing we'd probably catch something. No offence." Draco said directing the last comment to Sirius. Ron and Remus snickered quietly behind their hands while Tonks and Sirius laughed out right.

"Right after dinner we are going to have a nice long talk about safe sex." Molly instructed.

"Do we look like virgins?" Draco asked rudely.

"Mrs Weasly, Poppy has already given us this talk." Harry said shyly.

"Have you had sex yet?" Molly more demanded than asked.

"Well we have been dating for three years wasn't it?.." Harry said.

"Yer three years and it wasn't like we jumped into bed with each other as soon as we got together." Draco said blushing.

"Mr Malfoy tell me the truth." Molly demanded. The normally composed and collected Draco Malfoy was blushing greatly and fidgeting nervously as Harry's family stared down at him.

"Um.., we kind of weren't dating when we first.., you know." Harry said sighing knowing sooner or later they would find out. The twins laughed and gave out encouraging words. While the rest of the room stood in shock. Remus was the first to snap out of his daze followed by Sirius.

"Are we saying before the three years? or are you counting the three years from when you started having feelings for each other?" Sirius asked muttering a few choice words to himself.

"Before the three years we had been having sex for a few months before we admitted we both wanted more than that." Draco said.

"Blimy Sirius, they started younger than you." Remus said chuckling.

"Mr Malfoy, Harry what the hell do you think you were playing at fourteen! Fourteen! What were you thinking?" Molly screeched followed by an agreeing nod from McGonagall, Arthur and a stern look from Dumboldor.

"By the way Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, What do you man Poppy gave you a talk on safe sex." Professor Dumboldor asked.

"In our fourth year Harry had gotten hurt at Quiditich practice and I went to see him Poppy found us in a compromising position then grabbed Dray by the ear and told him to sit on the chair next to the bed next thing I know were both being littered by pamphlets and information. We had to beg her not to tell anyone and she only promised because I promised to never fall off my broom stick again. Of course if I do she can tell the world." Harry said laughing.

Everyone under the age of thirty laughed loudly with him the adults however gave him disapproving looks and said that dinner was bound to get cold if they didn't eat soon. So they went back to school two day's later and by then half the school knew or at least though they knew what was going on. By Easter Harry and Draco were planning their Halloween wedding and hoping to god that they would both get through it in one piece.

Yes I know it was a very bad ending but I don't care. Please review.


End file.
